


laundry

by oswin42



Series: fandot creativity night [7]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Trans!Martin, Transgender, accidentally getting outed, supportive Douglas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswin42/pseuds/oswin42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not beta read. probably full of spelling and grammar errors. for creativity night 28/5/16</p>
            </blockquote>





	laundry

one of the waiters seemingly came out of nowhere as they walked into the hotel. Marin was trying to explain something to Arthur and had his head turned, so when the waiter rushed to the restaurant martin hadn’t seen him coming and the waiter crashed right into martin. while carrying several glasses of red wine. it spilled all over Martins uniform. The waiter stammered and Martins brain seemed to be stuck somewhere between anger and crying. Douglas quickly sprang in and before martin really knew what was happening Douglas and a manager were ushering him to the on site laundry. Martin heard Douglas pry an upgrade from the manager. He stared at Douglas as he realised this meant that he was going to have to take off his shirt. taking off his shirt meant that Douglas would see his scars and Douglas being Douglas (and an ex medical student) would immediately realise. Douglas was never going to leave it alone. Carolyn was going to find out and fire him… He didn’t notice that he was practically hyperventilating until Douglas put a hand on his arm.  
“Martin.” his voice sounded worried “martin what’s wrong?”  
Martin squeaked  
“You’ll have to take your shirt off for them to clean it martin. Or are you planning on flying home tomorrow with a wine stained shirt?”  
Martin repeated the squeak as he instinctively held his arms over his chest.  
“The quicker they are the easier it is to get it out.”   
Martin realised that Douglas was right and started to unbutton his uniform. He was still wearing a T-shirt under it after all. He took his uniform shirt off and handed it to the manager.   
“you’re gonna need to take your T-shirt off as well.”   
Slowly Martin pulled his T-shirt over his head and handed it over. the manager and the man from the laundry immediately started, but Douglas looked at Martin. Martin tried to cover his chest. He tried to pretend that he was cold (it was 30 degrees celsius, of course he wasn’t cold).  
“Martin?” Douglas asked with a mixture of shock and confusion “are those /scars/?”  
“can maybe borrow a shirt from someone?” he asked angrily so he didn’t have to answer Douglas. The manager handed him a shirt and martin quickly pulled it on. As he did he saw Douglas’ brain work and come to the right conclusion. He expected Douglas to say something right there and then, but instead Douglas had gotten quiet. The manager of the hotel guided them to their rooms. Douglas followed Martin in. Martin closed the door.  
“Go on then!” he challenged Douglas “make fun of me! I know you want to.”   
“Martin…” Douglas almost sounded hurt “I’m not going to make fun of someone because they were born into the wrong gender.”  
“I…” martin stuttered “you’re not disgusted with me?”  
Douglas shook his head “martin, no… of course not.”


End file.
